The invention relates to a safe for storing personal valuables therein and more specifically to a safe that can be secured to the external surface of a wall in a closet.
One of the most serious problems the public at large now faces are breakins and the burglaries resulting therefrom. Some of the items most commonly taken are cash and jewelry. A considerable number of these burglars are not professional criminals, just juveniles or other persons trying to support a drug habit.
Another problem area for burglaries is in hotel and motel rooms. The burglaries involving these premises are often conducted by professional thieves and they execute their crime in a relatively short period of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wall safe assembly that can be secured to the corner studs in a closet so that it can not be ripped off the wall.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel wall safe assembly that can be utilized by hotel or motel guests in their closets.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel wall safe assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel wall safe assembly that can be easily installed, while still being designed so that it can not be ripped off the wall.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel wall safe assembly that would require the wall to be destroyed before the wall safe assembly could be removed therefrom.